


Possibilities

by JaneDavitt



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-23
Updated: 2010-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different version of 'The Gamekeeper'. Daniel's focused and it's going to work out next time, sure it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possibilities

Maybe if he focused on the guy operating the forklift this time… Distracted him before he swung the heavy stone around… Was there something he could throw?

"Daniel." Jack's voice was irritating, a distant buzz he'd stopped listening to. "You can't change anything, and if you could, they're still dead."

Jack really doesn't get it, does he? Doesn't see that Daniel knows that, always has since that first time, when, yes, sure, he'd been shocked, upset.

It's not about saving them. It's about getting it _right_.

He waits impatiently for their screaming to end so that he can try again.


End file.
